


The Journey Never Ends

by MISHA_MINIONS_IN_THE_TARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fezzes, Parallel Universes, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISHA_MINIONS_IN_THE_TARDIS/pseuds/MISHA_MINIONS_IN_THE_TARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is trying to adapt to his new human life. He finding himself getting ready for a relationship with the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding A Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic that i have written. Special thanks to my best friend Brandy Albertson for inspiring to write this fan fic.

Its been a week since the Doctor had arrived in Rose Tylers parallel universe. Him and Rose spent most of their time together. When the Doctor was a Timelord, he never felt that he could give Rose a normal life. But now that he was part human, he knew that him and Rose could be happy together. He was ready to make their relationship official. Without hesitation, the Doctor picked up the phone and invited Rose over. Today was the day when the Doctor would finally be with the girl he loved..

\---

Rose left her flat right and went straight to where the Doctor was staying. He had sounded very excited and she wondered why. Rose could barely contain her excitement and she pulled into the parking lot of the Doctors apartment. Its was a small place with only enough room for one person to live. Rose quickly got out of the car and went to knock on the door.

\---

The Doctor saw Rose pull up and suddenly got really nervous. "That was odd," he thought. "I never get nervous." Then he heard the knock on the door. The Doctor did i quick hair ruffle and went to answer the door.

"Hey." He couldn't stop staring at Roses perfect, beautiful smile.

"Rose Tyler, lovely as ever."

Rose laughed. "Well your not too bad looking yourself."

"So, shall we go?"

"Sure. Where are we going exactly?"

"Well I want it to be a surprise. I love a good surprise. And it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Alright, lead the way."

___

Rose had a lot going through her head that day. Did the Doctor fancy her? She always assumed that he did. He said that he loved her at Bad Wolf Bay. Did he really mean it? Was he even looking for the relationship that she wanted? Rose didn't realize how quiet it was in the car. It felt weird especially since the Doctor was always saying something brilliant. But, it was kinda nice being alone with her thoughts.

Before Rose knew it, they were driving up a small back road and parking on a hill. Rose had never been in this part of town but, as far as she could tell, no one ever came up here. The setting sun cast its last rays of light upon the land. rose couldn't help to think how romantic it looked. Rose decided to be the one to break the silence.

"Soooo... what are we doing here?"

"Follow me you'll see," the Doctor said with a wink.

Rose smiled, took the Doctors hand, and followed him into the mountainside.


	2. Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose enjoy a romantic time under the stars. The Doctor asks Rose an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've incorporated some of the Eleventh Doctor's traits into the Doctor in this fic. I just admire him so much i couldn't help but put a part of his character into this story. Thanks for reading!

The Doctor led Rose down a small path to a clearing that over looked London. There was only a spec of light left in the sky. The city lights looked like stars shining in the vast universe. The Doctor suddenly got lost in how much he missed traveling to the stars. Saving foreign planets. Having the whole of time and space at his disposal. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered how important this day was.

"Doctor, where are you taking me?" Rose said with a playful smile.

"We're here!"

"Where is here? Doctor its dark out I can hardly see anything."

"Oh. Right." The Doctor took a lighter out of his pocket and light a few candles that were on the ground. The candles burst to life and the light spread out, illuminating the space around them. Rose could now clearly see a blanket spread out on the ground and on top lay a basket. 

"Oh my God! You did this for me?" Rose asked in astonishment.

"Sure did. A candlelight picnic over the city. Lovely isn't it?

Rose laughed. "Well yeah. I can't believe this. No one has ever done something like this for me."

"Well someone as wonderful as you, Rose Tyler, deserves it."

Rose smiled. "You're fantastic."

"Aren't I?" the Doctor said jokingly. "Have a seat. Let's see. We have fish n' chips, biscuits, tea, satsumas, and for dessert jammie dodgers."

Rose and the Doctor sat, ate, and talked for hours. They talked about their memories of their past travels. They talked about their hopes for the future, about maybe traveling this new world. And they talked about how lucky they were to be in each others lives and about how much they had missed each other when they were separated. Finally, after all the talking had died down, the Doctor was ready to ask the one question that was on his mind all day long.

"Rose. I have a very important question for you. Listen because it is very VERY important."

Roses heart did a little flip as a wave of excitement washed over her. "What is it Doctor?"

"Do you... miss traveling with me, in the TARDIS?"

Rose tried not to let her disappointment show. She was expecting a completely different question. "Of course I do!"

"Fantastic. Oh! Rose I have another question for you. One last question. Very important question."

"Alright what is it?"

"Do I look good in a fez?" the Doctor asked as he pulled a fez out of the basket and put it on.

"A fez? Why are you wearing a fez?"

"Because, fezzes are cool! What do you think?"

"Its rubbish! You look like a five year old!" Rose said, but she couldn't help smiling and laughing.

"Oi! I happen to think I look fantastic."

"You look a bit fantastic with a hint of insanity and a dash of weirdness. But for you, it works."

"Brilliant! Oh wait. Rose I have one more question! Will you... be my girlfriend?"

Rose sat in shock for a moment before responding. Her response was a kiss. Slow at first and then intensifying. Drawing closer together, the Doctor pulled Rose onto him, knocking off his fez. Completely lost in each other and then breaking apart for just enough time for the Doctor to ask "So is this a yes?" and Rose to respond "Yes" before they drew together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have the next chapter up asap!

**Author's Note:**

> I will have the secon chapter up asap! Thanks for reading!


End file.
